The Orphan
by Music Junkee
Summary: Dib finds that his family is killed in a car accident, and is sent to an abusive orphanage. ;D R&R, pleaaase? I'll do a dance for you. ;x Haha. I'm gonna change the rating as it goes on. Love, The Music Junkee.


TI:...I've decided to delete all of my stories and start over with a clean slate. Hello, I am TI. Also known as Carly. Choose whichever. I am a writer, in my own sense. I may not be great at it, but I enjoy it and that's all that matters to me. I am pro-everything except bashing fics. And that is me. This is my fic about Zim and Dib, and I don't know where it is going but it should go somewhere. This fic won't be nonsensical and pointless, because I tend to try and add an ounce of maturity into the characters I write about, but still be true to their personalities. So this is my fic.

Disclaimer: Invader Zim is Jhonen Vasquez's creation, not mine. Although the plot is mine.

Dib rested on his bed after a tiring day of Skool. He was grateful it was Friday. His brown eyes looked weary, and he took off his glasses and set them on his desk. The bags under his eye stood out more prominently then usual. He stared at his ceiling, forming pictures out of the odd bumps that appeared. A loud voice pierces the air, and Dib flings himself up, grabbing his glasses in the process.

"DIB!" Gaz screamed at the top of her lungs, "Dad wants to talk to you! Get your scrawny little behind down here." Dib sighed, pulling himself off the safety of his comfortable bed. He slid on his glasses and right our the door, hopping down the stairs gracefully. He re-adjusted his trench coat before he entered the living room. "Well, Dib. Gaz has implored me to take her to her Vampire Piggy Game convention tomorrow, and I have given in. We will be leaving tomorrow, probably before you wake up. We won't be home until late. You will be all alone tomorrow. Is that alright?"

Dib just kind of stared at his father in disbelief. "Oh, yeah, that's fine with me." Professor Membrane stood up, and walked over to his daughter. He patted her fleetingly on the head, then walked into his lab. Gaz silently cheered to herself, turned and gave a pissed-off look at Dib, then strolled into the kitchen for some pizza. Dib stood in the middle of the living room, smiling to himself. Finally, a day without his twisted family. A day to devote to the capture of Zim. He twirled around in the room, then skipped up the stairs to his room.

Once again, he resumed his position of making images out of the bumps on the ceiling. This time, all he could see was Zim being poked and prodded with metal tools, surrounded by scientist. A feeling a glory filled him, as he peacefully drifted off to sleep.

He woke up to the sound of rain pelting the ceiling and anything that was outside. He cracked one eye opened, and groaned. "Damn it. Nature strikes again." He rolled out of bed, staring at his oddly messed up hair. "Well, all my plan's for Zim haven't been foiled as of yet. He's probably stuck inside f his house, getting a batch of paste ready. Heh. What a loser." Dib grabbed his brush and fixed his raven black hair until it went like it normally was. He pulled on his boots, then his ever faithful trench coat, and stalked down the stairs. A smile slowly filled his face as he turned around, looking about him.

"No Gaz, No Dad, No Yelling, No Pestering. What a great day this will be."

He smiled, and flung open the front door, leaping out into the barrage of rain drops. He sauntered along in the pouring rain, looking calmly at the houses; their windows lit up like light bulbs. As far as the eye could see, Dib was the only soul out on the streets. The puddles littered the streets like starts litter the night skies. He began to talk to himself to pass the time until he got to Zim's house.

"Now. What should I do to Zim. So many possibilities...Hah, maybe something with water...I'll sneak up on him before his puts on the paste...or the gnomes...or maybe the-" 

Dib's head jerked up the minute he heard screeching tires. He lept out of the way of the car coming full force at him and rolled into the muddy grass near the sidewalk. The car kept driving. Dib muttered something to himself, and stood up, pushing the sticky mud off of him. All of a sudden, Dib heard laughing. Zim stood with an umbrella over his head, his whole body soaked and dripped with paste. Gir jumped around Zim's legs, doing back flips and squealing with high pitched giggles. Dib grunted.

"Oh, Dib. I just have to admit that I absolutely ADORE your near death experiences." Dib frowned, ready to tackle Zim, but Gir's high pitched voice caught him off-guard. "I love Cupcakes, big-headed boy!" Dib felt his heart explode with anger. "I do NOT have a big head!" Zim and Gir started cackling together and Dib's misfortune, and Dib turned around and stalked off in humiliation.

"I'll get you NEXT time, Zim."

He sighed, staring at his boots as Zim's laughter echoed in his mind. He decided he needed a piece of pizza to heal the gash in his pride, so he set his sights on his house. Once he had rounded the corner, Dib's eyes widened. He stopped dead in his tracks. Looking around him fleetingly, he began to run towards his house, which was completely surrounded by cop cars. He felt his heart drop to his feet and his pounded through mud and puddles. Finally, a cop stopped him.

"What-What Happened to my h-house!? What are y-you doing here!?" Dib cried, his breath uneven and fast. The cop kneeled down to look at Dib in the eyes. "Are you Dib Membrane? Son of Professor Membrane?" Dib nodded, as he tried to catch his breath. "Now, son, this may be hard for you to hear...But your father and sister died in a car accident early this morning." Dib stopped breathing altogether. All he could hear was the sound of his heart and the pounding of the air. Bu-bum. Bu-bum. Bu-bum.

TI:...Alright. ;] C+C?


End file.
